


Love Me

by HandsomeGodDamnJack



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cock Slut, F/M, Large Cock, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsomeGodDamnJack/pseuds/HandsomeGodDamnJack
Summary: It's  Austin Eruption Smut





	1. Fuck Me

Austin and you were together since a while, you were living with him and the guys. You were going to make lunch for the both of you, so you start to walk until his office to ask him what he wanted but you listen to the door, hearing moaning and words like “Oh my god this is so embarrassing” you knew that he was playing “Hunie pop” and you laugh. You walk in, Austin saw you and start to being red, trying to down the sound.  
“Oh hi Amy !  
”-So, good game ? You said pointing his bulge.“  
”-Yeah, no that’s disgusting.“  
You see that he was embarrassed but you’re not gonna lie you were horny. You walk until him and sat on his lap starting to rub yourself against him he was now red as hell.  
”-Wha,what are you doing Amy ?“  
”- It would be a waste to let it.“  
Austin laugh and kiss you in the neck, taking you in his arms, he turned his camera towards the wall, still in the chair. You start to unbuttoned his flannel and kiss him all over his chest, his hands were on your tights. He took off your shirt and unzipping your jeans,

you did the same to him. You lowered his boxer and free his now rock member you start pumping, he moaning and said  
-I can’t wait for you darling come here.  
He took you on him and began to caressing your entrance with the tip and began thrusting into you “You’re so wet for me”. You moaned loudly and he groaned “God you’re so tight Amy !” “Austin that’s so good” you said, your hands around his neck, he was sucking your chest, letting hickeys all over you. He come back and forth increasingly strong “oh my” you moaned loudly Austin grunted loudly with his sexy low voice. He was caressing your clit with his tumb,you start to feel your climax growing around him “Austin I’m gonna-” “Me-me too love”, You had an orgasm at the same time and you both moaned loudly. “Oh my god Amy it was-” “perfect”.


	2. early Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markiplier Comes and vists

"Austin i have to get up i have to go record a video and take bandit outside and feed him Austin i have to get up and get dressed Babe i can't just stay in bed with you " Austin responds " Spell Me " "Ok M E" He says You forget the D" i respond " Theirs no D in Me " he smirks and winks at me and says " Not yet ;) ".

he runs his hands down my already half naked body  from last night " Ah Fuck It the video can wait " i run my hands down his hickey covered Chest and Abs until my left hand reach the waistband of his boxers i then use my right hand to palm him threw his boxers " Damn Amy "  but as he said that we had a knock on our house door then i knew who it was it's Peebles [Markiplier's Girlfriend] and Mark [Markiplier] Austin gets up throws on a robe and walks out of our room

and he go's to answer the door Austin Eruptions Povi walk into the living room and answer the door i see Mark and Peebles standing there Peebles has a look of shock on her face then i relies that i forgot to hide the hickeys  Amy gave me last night a large blush brushes across my face i tell them to come inside and that Amy will be in her recording set up in a minute she just has to get dressed i go into our room and i get dressed and so does  Amy i go record a video and Amy go's and records with peebles and Mark they leave and we cuddle


End file.
